Wednesdays
by TomorrowDiesOut
Summary: After his sister's death, Nishiki never trusted anyone. People were playthings, he used them to his own benefit. That was what Kimi was. He used her to his own benefit, but then she became something more, etching herself deep and unforgettably into his heart. How did that happen? Wednesdays, of course.


Nishiki Nishio inserted his three yen into the coffee vending machine. Blonde was the best, but they didn't have any blonde. 'It's just too premium for a vending machine.' He thought and grinned slightly to himself.

He looked to his left and saw a girl getting a soft drink. She insert maybe five yen, which exceeded the price for the vending machine's soda. He tried to study the girl from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't see anything besides her hair. It was like she wanted to hide her face.

Her bottled drink came and she stared at it for a couple moments before she picked it up. She didn't bother to pick up the change when it came. She straightened herself after picking up the bottle and began walking into the building.

His coffee came as she passed him. He saw the change she left and contemplated on the idea of telling her she left her change or just keeping the two yen. He sighed, his sister's lessons on sharing getting the best of him.

_Nishiki and his sister were both sitting outside of what they called home, eating a severed arm. He stared at the finger his sister had given to him, afraid to eat it. He had these doubts every time they ate something. He felt guilty. _

_"O-Oi! M-Mind sparing some of that arm? P-Please?" His sister looked up. She had already finished her portion. Nishiki had had two fingers and was staring at his third. Nishiki looked up too. A young man, maybe twenty stumbled towards them. He was clutching his stomach and his eyes were black with red orbs. He had waited too long to eat something. _

_Nishiki's sister nudged him. "Nishiki, give him the finger." He looked at his sister, his eyes wide. Sure, he had his doubts about eating. But he was still a little hungry. His sister nodded. "We give what we have to those who need it." _

_He sighs and stands up, handing the fellow ghoul the finger. The man, using what manners he could while hungry, said thank you. Nishiki nodded slowly and forced a small smile. He glowed with pride when his sister said he was proud of him._

He picked up the two yen. "Ne..." He called.

She turned around, a confused look on her face as if she was surprised someone had talked to her. "Is this your change?" He continued.

"Huh?" She looked down at her bottle. "Oh."

He walked over and put the two yen in her hand. "Here."

She looked down, she really couldn't be happy after today.

_It was around noon. She was headed to the cafe when she got a phone call. The news was devastating, surprising, and so sudden. Her family, of what little she had, had died. They left her. Why? It wasn't fair. She expected herself to cry, but no tears came. She couldn't think, couldn't process. As she took her phone from her ear, she stared at nothing. People bumped into her and muttered apologies but she didn't say anything back. _

_She tried going about her day, she really did. But she couldn't. _

"Thank you very much." She mumbled quietly.

It was rude to talk to someone you didn't know casually like that. But he only smiled brightly at her.

She was taken aback by his kind response.

Nishiki stuffed his hands in his coat's pockets and walked through the park. The sun shown through the green leaves and landed on his glasses, annoyed the heck out of him. He sighed and kept walking. _Freaking trees._

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw the girl from Kamii sitting on a bench.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey." He greeted with a smile.

She had currently been looking the other way before he had come and was startled by his sudden presence. "E-Eh?!" She let out a surprised yelp.

He laughed. "Gomen, Gomen." He said, his hands swinging down in front of him telling her to calm down. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. "W-Whoops. I didn't know it was you."

He smiled. "I didn't get to introduce myself a couple days ago. Nishiki Nishio." He held out a hand for her to shake.

She accepted. "Kimi."

_Noble future._ That's a nice name. "Hey, did you want to get coffee with me?"

She was surprised by his question. Did he mean a date?

It seemed like he could read her expressions but he didn't say anything. He just waited for an answer.

"Sure."

She wondered what was up with this guy and coffee. He had coffee on Monday, and on Tuesday she had seen him on campus drinking coffee. Or maybe that was just coincidental. He just seemed to drink coffee more than anyone she had met.

"Ne, Kimi." He said when they were in line.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"What do you want to drink?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"E-Eh? Nishiki-san, you don't have to pay for mine. I have my own money." Kimi said, flashing her own, light blue wallet.

_Kawaii._

He shook his head. "No, its okay. I'm the one who asked you to come."

She sighed, realizing he'd never give up. "Okay."

And so, it became a weekly thing that they went out to get coffee together on Wednesdays. Sometimes, she would bring her textbook to ask him questions about schoolwork and he'd help her. Other times it'd just be to be with him.

It took her a few weeks, he realized, to relieve her of the darkness underneath her eyes. Also the baggy clothing she wore. He figured she had been depressed. She seemed dedicated to coming to the cafe on Wednesdays. If she was dedicated to their usual hangouts, maybe she'd be dedicated to him. Maybe she'd be useful.

A few weeks more, it wasn't just Wednesdays that they'd come together. He'd ask her if she needed a walk back home, or any more help on school topics.

Then, as her wounds became healed, she decided she liked Wednesdays. They were when she met up with her savior.

**Hello hello hello readers! Otaku-senpai has a question. Does anyone know of a Nishiki and Kimi community? If so, please comment in the reviews the name! Arigato gazaimase! Criticism appreciated ;D**


End file.
